


Answers Within

by Cassie Morgan (BADFalcon)



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-04-12
Updated: 2004-04-12
Packaged: 2018-09-06 12:16:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8750521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BADFalcon/pseuds/Cassie%20Morgan





	

The library had grown quiet and dark around her but she paid no attention to anything other than the books spread across the table in front of her. The answer was in one of them, she was sure of it. They had to be; they always were. And if they weren’t in the books, then were else would they be? 

She looked up at the sound of her name, Tara smiling, and her heart leapt into her throat, palms suddenly damp and she knew she wouldn’t find in the books because the answer was standing right in front of her.


End file.
